User blog:AustMnemonic/My somewhat ridiculous backstory to the Endermen.
Roughly 2000 years ago, (223 BC, if you want the exacts..) There existed 10 great wizards of the planet Morsia. Fulminantis the Red, Oreicio the Orange, Illustrat the Yellow, Arboril the Green, Undar the Blue, Efflorei the Violet, Lignuman the Brown, Durust the Grey, Creareim the White, and most relevant to this particular story, Perderiath the Black. Perderiath at the time was obsessed with these great pearls created by a dark shadow of a being named Tenebris, said to hold unimaginable power. He exhausted himself to no end trying to find one of these pearls, until he created his own, The Endamantir, in 150 BC, it being the first real "Enderpearl". But as one might think, such power doesn't come without a price. Perderiath had to sacrifice almost all of his life force and current power to create The Endamantir, but when made, amplified his abilities to a great extent. To keep himself alive, Perderiath put the pearl where his heart used to be, and afterwards, it slowly started to corrupt him. One day, Creariem the White came to Perderiath, worried over his excessive amouts of power, though not believe their existence that much. When Creareim found out what said powers did, he tried to subdue Perderiath. After a brief fight that Perderiath lost, Perderiath yelled to Creareim that he could prove his immense strength, even if he had to tear Morsia in half. Sometime in 131 BC, Perderiath did exactly that. With one mighty blast of magic, he all but destroyed the planet of Morsia, turning it into the barren wasteland of a dimension we now know as "The End". At this point, Perderiath's sanity and good will was pretty much lost, and he officially became the first Enderman. Yet Perderiath thought he should not be the only one to feel the pain of his curse, and went on a conquest across the Universe, destroying worlds and turning their inhabitants into more Endermen, earning him the title "The Ender". This went on for the next 154 years, until Perderiath came across The Overworld in AD 23, leading to the fateful Battle of Mornbar. Perderiath soon found out that the Overworlders were not ones to give up without a fight. The largest, and so far bloodiest conflict The Overworld has even seen was fought in the fields of Mornbâr, raging on for nearly 7 months, before Perderiath himself stepped into the fray. Amidst the battle, Perderiath came across Aaerond Mynril, an ancient ancestor of Andr's, and an Enderman who had slipped from Perderiath's grasp years before. It was there on the slopes of the great mountain of Amon Methed, Aaerond challenged The Ender to a duel. Despite what one would think, Perderiath, The Black Ender of Morsia, was defeated at the hands of Aaerond, who had cut The Endamantir out of Perderiath's chest, destroying him almost instantaneously. Aaerond took up the Endamantir, not knowing that Perderiath still lived, forever bound to that little pearl. After this moment, many of the Endermen fled back to The End, while others stayed behind, becoming horrible mutants, after Mornbâr was corrupted by Perderiath's foul magics, turning it into "The Blacklands". Others chose not to stay in The Blacklands, rather fleeing into different areas of The Overwold, who you can now see the descendants of wandering around the land. After the victory in Mornbar, Aaerond continued his life of a soldier, fighting many more battles against the Blacklanders. It was some time before his last battle, that he eventually, but very reluctantly, passed The Endamantir down to his son, Eron. Then, in AD 78, the also well-known Battle of the Blacklandian Tundras was fought. During this battle, Aaerond was killed. The current leader of the Blacklanders, and one of Perderiath's most faithful servants, Mozora, had beheaded him during the massive amounts of fighting. After this, the Overworlders were forced to retreat, giving a slight, but crucial upper-hand to the Blacklanders. Category:Blog posts